This invention relates to a golf putter club.
The game of golf has been played for at least five hundred years. Early clubs were made entirely of wood. Gradually the materials used in clubs changed. Metal was used for heads, stainless steel, titanium and composites used for shafts. Leather spiral bound grips gave way to molded rubber and man made materials. The overall shape, however, did not change i.e. a hitting head and a small diameter tapering shaft.
All clubs except the putter hit the ball extremely hard, so a certain amount of shaft flex is desirable, except in the case of the putter. In putting, which is of a gentle nature, feel is crucial.
In my United Kingdom patent applications specification No. 9720192.5 I disclosed a golf putter designed to maximize feel during the putting stroke. The present invention is a further definition of the invention disclosed in my UK patent specification No. 9720192.5. Both UK patent applications are incorporated herein in their entireties by reference.
According to the present invention there is provided a golf putter comprising a shaft having a grip end and a head end, a putter head having a striking face, connected to the head end wherein the shaft is a substantially large cross-sectional dimension parallel shaft.
To this end, the invention uses a thin walled, high tensile tube of a large diameter and a T shaped club head of rectangular section material. The invention comprises of a large diameter, thin walled tube connected to the T shaped club head by means of a short transition piece. Although the invention preferably comprises a circular shaft of large cross-sectional dimension, that is, diameter, the Rules of Golf permit non-circular cross-sections for putter grips, hence oval and U-shaped cross sections are within the scope of the present invention. In the case of an oval shaft the substantially large cross-sectional dimension would be the major diameter and in the case of a U-shaped section it would be the dimension between the flat surface and the radiused end.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.